The Asier Trilogy book 3: SWORDS FOR HEAVEN
by TheJadeArcAngel
Summary: Shinji awakens a hideously amazing power amid the backdrop of Feudal Japan as a vile enemy looks onward with dark desires.....
1. Default Chapter

SWORDS FOR HEAVEN:  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Demons Arrival  
  
*This is a continuation of the ASIER TRILOGY. Book 3 begins immediately after FORCE 34 FROM TOKYO 3. I apologize for the massive delay in this series but I assure you this is the final chapter in the amazing time- spanning tale of Shinji s he and the other children wage war on The Beast and it's agents.  
  
The world was a spiraling ocean of pain and suffering, devoid of touch or releasable Ecstasy, pain or sight. It was a cold void that numbed the soul as well as the simple thing referred to as "consciousness" and replaced it with a type of dream state where the reality and the ego were together in a crashing relation of self destruction. The thing that was called "Shinji" floated in this void, this nightmare paradise, his name seeming all but meaningless here so his identity was moot. But then again, to Shinji, it often was anyway so this hellish limbo wasn't too far from the suffering he was already too familiar with anyway seeing has his life indeed was, hell.  
  
The spiraling void welcomes her, and she in kind welcomed it as well, embracing the emptiness of the abyss. This nothingness was familiar to her as well for she was a pit personified, an unfilled space where whatever went inside found a cold hollow shell encasing them. Her called name, the things that identified her among others, the sounds that recalled memory in the minds of others, was "Rei Aiyanami". She wasn't the first Rei but she believed, while outside the void in the "real world", to have been the most worthy of that title. But here, in this void, she was nothing less than a speck in the vast wideness of hell's garden  
  
Hatred. That was what she felt, her body convulsing in cold pain as she sensed her life essence waxing and waning amongst a seemingly perpetual nothing. Her body was in a fetal position, oddly, a position that made her feel secure in her vast dilemma of being truly isolated with no contact, no other person to connect with, to say how she felt, hell, even to shout at. The being called Asuka Langley Shoyu was alone and she didn't know what to do. She wanted Shinji, she wanted Yui, and she wanted a normal life, to skip and play with her mother again..any mother..it didn't matter to her anymore because any company would ease her personal hell.  
  
This place was familiar to him, like a return to some familiar spot he had known about before and was now returning. The kiss of silence was around his ears, the punch of senselessness warming his body. He wanted to adapt, he did. He wanted to shrug off the coldness of oncoming death, the sense of "awareness" the void seemed to posses over his mind, as if it were reading him like a book. He hated being helpless and here, tied by unseen bonds, non-physical cords that held like steel bands. He struggled to awaken back to reality, back to his common allies..his love. The being called Tyr was alone, helpless and wanting to wake up. He wished to die but the thing that made this place such a hell was that even that luxury was denied him.  
  
Four beings, each alone yet right next to the other, their eyes that were once open which were now closed and blinded to the sheer ease that the children had should they reach next to themselves and discover there lovers embrace. But they were too cold, to scared, and far to isolated in mind to even raise a hand. The cold Dirac Sea was feeding off their life force and unless they found the will to awaken soon, it would claim their very souls and would seal the in a void free from heaven or hell, for eternity.  
  
This place is so cold.  
  
I don't wanna be here  
  
Why can't I move?  
  
Where is everybody?  
  
What is going on?  
  
Dose this mean I am dead?  
  
Helena's body swirled around the void as well, her body in writhing coldness however her pain and suffering was different from the other EVA pilots. Her arm tensed and pulsed in the deep nothingness, her eyes fully open and able to view her companions whom were unable to hear her screams of attention and confusion. However, when she reached out to them, her locks of golden hair flowing against her shoulders, she literally could feel reality slipping away from her, even the cold air of the void. Helena looked at her arm, its upper structure bearing a long healed scar from a wound received many months before..from a sword. Yet here in this pit of Tartarus, the would seemed to glow with pain, like hellfire shooting through her veins. Her eyes watered as a presence filled her thoughts, a lingering consciousness of the very Dirac Sea itself. Suddenly the spirit of her would mingled with her mind and then the void, an image crystallizing around her and spreading fast.....it was then that the ground rushed up and hit them all, the children very, VERY hard.  
  
Shinji awoke his face in the mud, rain soaking his body. His hands clenched handfuls of wet earth and he struggled to get up, his mind afire, his body feeling as though a million needles were in his blood. He screamed in rhythm with the lightning that streaked the skies and illuminated a road in the distance. Shinji pulled his body up and wearily stumbled upward to where his weak eyes had seen the image of a possible course. Shinji felt the beaten earth and looked up to hear the beating of horses and footsteps. Shinji's eyes came to focus and many figures appeared through the gray haze that was the torrential rain. Suddenly Shinji felt his legs go out from under him as a swift leg came at him from behind and sent him once more, careening to the muddy ground. 'WHERE AM I?" Shinji shouted. He heard voices in a bizarre apparition of Japanese as four men picked him up and held him with hands like iron rods. Shinji tried to see there faces but he darkness masked them easily and the rain only made the dreamishness of the entire scene more unbelievable. Shinji looked up to the sky, wondering if this nightmare was ever going to truly end. He could remember seeing the moon right before he went unconscious  
  
"I sense they have arrived in a set location. The Beast is their as well, both of them in fact. But the children have arrived in their final destination" God said, his voice calm and aware as always 


	2. Chapter 2: The Chimera that is Man

CHAPTER 2: The Chimera that is Man

The sky was split with the horror of a storm, its gray shadow covering all the land in bleak desolation and despair. The rain poured in long sheets, the thunder coursing the hot air with the speed of a human thought and leaving its crash as a shadow. Shinji looked through the window of the odd place where he was seated when he awoke, his body feeling as if he has been beaten up by a series of men then thrown into a wooden cart….possibly because this WAS what had happened to the letter. Shinji was with a small figure opposite him and four armored men, they're clothing that of the ancient samurai. The figure who sat in tattered yet still elegant robes looked upward, his face illuminated by a streak of blue lightning that revealed his AGE. The man must have been over seventy to Shinji's knowledge. The two armored men at Shinji's sides grabbed him roughly with their gloved hands with enough force to knock Shinji foreword as the old man drew close to Ikari's face. "My name is Shinji Ikari" he stammered, hie eyes however drawn to the deep crevices in this persons neck alone. Shinji, sensing what had obviously occurred, tried his best to speak fluent Japanese, at least the dialect used in whatever period he had landed in. "I am Ikari-san. Where an I and the date please honored sir?" The figure smiled an ancient smile, his eyes however loosing none of their potency and alertness.

"You are a strange one then Ikari-san. I wonder how it is you came to land here in Yedo?" Shinji, not wanting to be caught un-alert answered.

"You said "landed did you not? Then you must know I am not from this period, or even this time and place." The old man returned to his formal sitting posture, the two guards loosing their grip in response.

"You are astute Ikari-san. Very astute indeed. Yes, my soldiers and I saw you fall from heaven and then hit out lands. You are then, an Oni or perhaps a bizarre gaijin?" Shinji tried to free his arms to no avail, his mind wondering about Asuka and the others.

"Did you see any others fall from the sky near me?" he shouted. The old man suddenly gripped his neck with more force that Shinji estimated to have been a grown man of lesser his age.

"You will answer a member of the Masako Council when spoke too! ANSWER! Are you a demon from the heavens?" Shinji felt the mans grip looses and he managed a smile. 

"Yes, I am a demon. I have destroyed many cities in both this land and others. I am the herald of your doom unless you answer my questions. You saw for yourself I am no ordinary being." There was silence for many minutes until the old man began to laugh a fit of hysteria, the guards too managing a small relief of laugher.

"You may be the destroyer Junho-sama spoke of but you are still a boy so you will be treated as one, oh "Destroyer." I doubt your allies are any older than you as well?" Shinji stammered in the samurai's grip and he tried to teat the old man's eyes out.

"WHERE ARE THEY? ARE THEY ALLRIGHT? TELL ME!" The old man merely returned a stone gaze.

"As I said…a child. Until you prove otherwise you will be treated as a schoolboy oh Destroyer. I expect no comments from you until you are addressed by Lady Junho-sama." Shinji grimaced at his captors words.

"At least tell em where we are going?" The old man said nothing and its volume was massive.

"Honorable sir, please, tell me at least what the date is here?" The old figure managed a smile and leaned forward.

"As the Portuguese say, it is the year 1611 of there Lord and you are in The Land of the Gods." Shinji struggled to recall history class!

"So….Lord Toronaga and Ishido are the current lead Daimyo's?"

"Indeed, Aside from them the Council of Regents and independent lords, they two are most powerful and someday, one will become Shogun." Shinji was thankful he hadn't slept the ONE day their teacher talked about anything other than Second Impact. "Whose territory have I landed upon sir?" Shinji asked, hoping political agendas wasn't too highly important as to where he was going.

"You are in the lands of Lord Yabu. However, our Lord is not with us this month as he is with Lord Toronaga himself. Well, to be more honest, we are Yabu's vassals and soldiers who are going FROM his lands to Yedo, the capitol itself. However, our enemies suspect us so we must be cautious and avoid Ishido's soldiers and samurai. Shinji contemplated if Aki and the Beast, hell, even Heyates had arrived here as well and if so, where could they possibly be. The last thing Shinji REALLY remembered was thwarting the massive S2-engine that Heyates had constructed from nazi weaponry to compile time into a suicide weapon. But maybe he wasn't trying to do that, maybe he was attempting a way home. Whatever he wanted however Shinji was positive the powers of the Beast had other ideas and was here in Japan as well. Aki was probably in bad shape since her former Lord ahs betrayed her and then that power tussle had begun. It seemed as if the Dark Ones power were split. Maybe this would hinder there plans if they were separated or even joined. Shinji prayed Asuka and Yui, plus all his allies, were indeed alright.

"if you are concerned about your friends, the other destroyers, do not ponder it too much after learning they arrived before you. They are with our mutual lord, Lady Junho –sama, in Yedo. They're are four in number. Three women and a ghastly pale young man." Three women. That meant one was missing as was Touji and Tyr. Shinji prayed Asuka didn't end up in the same place and situation he was in now……

"We now approach a village Ikari-san" the old man aid, distracting him from his thoughts.

The rain cloaked his movements, its heavy cover shielding many eyes from seeing him amid the ghostly visage of the night as a cloud hidden the moon and covered the terrain with sheer darkness. The person allowed himself a small smile then snuffed it out as quickly, his hands clenching so hard his nails almost drew fresh blood, blood that for once was not that of somebody else's. The figure screamed within himself as two forces waged violent and mute wars, there intertwining bodies coursing him with pain that caused him to collapse onto the mid caked earth, his body loosing breath. Patience he though, patience, His inner power would be quenched soon enough, sooner than latter if the could bot control himself he reminded his thoughts. The figure got back up, his cloak drenched but not soiled as his hands were. His eyes looked through the rain, through the rising mists, even through he trees themselves that surrounded his path. He saw there a village, a place of citizens to the Empire. He clenched his teeth at the thought of these cattle, the fools. His anger grew and shaped itself into fiery whisks that leapt from his arms and his very eyes. Two fibrous and luminous shapes took formation then vanished in an instant and he trudged foreword into the night, into the frees….to the village. There, his hunger would be stopped and damned for a time until the waters of his inner darkness swelled and broke over as they always did. 

The night was amazingly clear as the figure looked throughout the brush and trees, his eyes keyed in on the Grays, their status looking more favorable than there opponents. The trees covered his movements well as it had been several minutes given to both sides and neither acted upon them to see the secret observer who was recording this conflict in his memory, studying each ones chances and ratting the outcome. The teams of men were assembled motley on the Brown's side, there left flank immediately open should the Grays, with superior numbers and weaponry wish to charge there and seize a quick victory. The Grays had much better weaponry, Spanish steel, as well as two riffles. As rare as riflemen were here this was an almost certain victorial advantage. Almost. The brown however possessed something the enemy did not as the shadowy spectator noticed. The brown possessed horsemen who were waiting a few feet away, covered by trees and masked by hay, there swords ready to claim immediate victory if there firs wave did not gain decisive winnings over the Grays. The shadow deduced neither however would win this skirmish. The battle began as two gray samurai charged, lowered there riffles and opened fire, the second flank of swordsmen rushing past to carve those hit by bullet fire. The Browns were hit as the bullets claimed two men but they recovered in time to meet and push back the Gray samurai' swordsmen, a flurry of slashes and thrusts in progress which soon brought the battle to the Gray's side of the trail. As the Browns attempted to use what numbers they had to overwhelm the enemy they were being cur down by better swords, more men and much more aggressive assaults. It was then the horsemen charged in, their blades bathed in blood of the enemy as they ravaged through the gray lines, trampling many in their path. The three horsemen the brown had were soon disabled by the secret advantage of the Grays….archers, hidden atop a mountainous slope a few feet away, nestled in a tree line. As the brown mopped up the disoriented Grays the archers began to wreak massive havoc with there constant firing. They soon found out how pathetic a bow was at close range when several Brown snuck above the ridge and cut off there heads. The battle ended in a draw with both sides loosing more than enough men and having only five our of thirty men. Amazingly odd for the Grays who were obviously superior to have received such casualties to a series of Brown sneak assaults This however could not be viewed as a loss for the browns were almost totally obliterated and horsemen were much more expensive than archers in the grad scheme. The brown on the other hand could not have lost for they decimated a MUCH larger enemy force with few men alone. Tyr contemplated the outcome and the fat that victory was in the eyes of the winner, as well as whom the story was told to at the local barracks or tavern. Wondering how it was that two opposed samurai faction's of different colors could be so brutal it then sparked the question of why samurai were dueling at all! Last Tyr knew he and his fellow comrades were in battle with Nazi soldiers in Europe. Tyr shrugged off the annoyance of WHY and went to gather supplies from the dead. Surely they needed not uniforms, food or weaponry but he certainly did. However the thought of where his friends were still plagued him throughout the night as he traversed into a local village…..

The litter with Shinji and the elderly man entered the front of a small Inn, there lights still on at the late hour that it was. Shinji was "escorted" out of the litter and was followed by the old person, his eyes following him as he was "lead" tot he entrance of the Inn. The man smiled and entered first, his presence drawing the attention of the two maidservants who greeted all visitors.

"Welcome honored sir. We have rooms for you and your samurai" the youngest girl said with a smile. The elderly man smiled and motioned his hand forward for them to lead on. Shinji saw how this small collection of small houses operated like a large dorm with several sleeping in one chamber. Shinji however was being guided to more isolated chambers with beds and he noticed a bath in the side room. He was lead in then left for a few seconds as the old man and the two girls entered.

"Now then O'Destroyer." The old man said. "Tonight you will bathe and these two shall see to any need you desire. They could even pillow with you should you desire such accompaniment." Shinji could guess what the term "pillowed" meant and he suddenly wished for Asuka The old man picked-up on the vibe of a lost love and motioned for the girl to leave as once. "I meant no shame to your wife's honor Ikari-sama" he said in a whisper. Shinji blushed.

"She is not yet my wife you see….but I love her as one. I miss her a lot. She is one of my allies, one the Oni from heaven. Tell me…..she has long red hair! Is she with those who are in Yedo?" The old man looked aside and answered.

"No. There is a woman with short blue hair, an Oni she MUST be. A woman with brown hair accompanied her to this plane and another with Long BLONDE hair there is as well, but none who have hair like the color of dragons breathe. She shall arrive soon I hope then for you." The old man left the room silently and closed the door, locking it behind him. Shinji sat on the small bed and clenched his pillow to himself tightly. 

Tyr came to the front of the Inn, his head coated in rain as were his clothes, He cast off his tattered uniform cloak and entered the Inn, two beautiful women rushing up t greet him. Tyr admired them for a moment and immediately asked for a room that would be private. "Madam's" he began in as fluent Japanese as one could speak "..I require a room to myself one where I can be alone" He believed such a room would was well high in his budget of stolen ryo that he collected from the guards bodies. He happily paying his fare to the second, youngest girl, her long kimono nor distracting form her faces natural beauty. Tyr was lead into one of the back most rooms, one of which was locked and he was allowed entrance into a second that was next to this one. Tyr bowed and closed the door, allowing himself to contemplate on where any of his fellows could have arrived. He didn't think on this long as a knock on the door signaled him to answer. He was greeted by a gorgeous young woman, her skin smooth and fine, her lips adorned with red coloring. She seductively entered and closed the door behind her. Tyr then realized WHAT he was paying extra for.

The rain seemed to pour hard against the walls of the Inn as Shinji tried to sleep although noises of two person's movement kept him awake for at least a good hour

The figure entered the main square, his deepened hunger screaming as he saw small children race by in the rain, women running errands for lazy husbands and the ever-present samurai who patrolled the streets. Suddenly one stupid Gray approached him, his mind on keeping OTHERS safe when if he knew what he was dealing with he would have concerned more for himself. The tall figure turned to face he who would approach him, his eyes bearing the flames of power. The small samurai suddenly froze dead in his tracks, the massive shadow overcoming him as the hooded visage overtook him, his power reaching into his heard and freezing it cold. The dark figure smiled as his teeth bore long cruel fangs that gorged into the mans chest, his fingers bearing hideously brandished claws that slicked through the warriors thin garments and drew rich blood. The rain poured harder as the demon quenched his foul thirst, his inner darkness quelling down but his outer power manifesting into a set of fiery wings, his skin becoming brownish red, his eyes how aflame with sheer chaos. The monster's mind was afire with the power he was awakening within himself, his AWARENESS coming forth yet again in another populated area. This time would be like the others, the monster thought, and he would have a GRAND time feasting upon the helpless villagers and those futile enough o try and save them. The demon spread his wings, his eyes glowing brighter as a team of samurai came out of the rain to attack him head on. FOOLISH. Men were foolish to try and charge a creature who could not die, to bravely plunge into the unknown that they MUST have sensed was lined with there demise. The demon ripped these men apart like kindling, there blood coating his vile claws as he marched foreword toward the lights which alerted his eyes, the lights which meant non-sleeping food. Humans always tasted better when they were afraid.

Shinji awoke suddenly to the sound of screaming, a woman's screaming. "ASUKA!" he shouted aloud as he staggered up, his eyes wide with fear. He raced for the door and remembered it was locked. "HEY! I WANT OUT OF HERE!" Shinji screamed. He heard nothing bt faint sounds of battle, of choking, of breaking furniture then more screaming. Suddenly the door opened as the small old man entered within, closing the door behind him but not locking it,

"Hear me Ikari-san! You are from the time-beyond this one, correct?"

"Yes." Shinji stammered

"Here we have beings called Oni, foul monsters who walk the planet for the sake of canal delight at killing. One of those beasts is here now, in this inn. You are the Destroyer are you not? You must face this monster!"

"ME?!" Shinji yelped as he almost fell backwards.

"You have destroyed whole towns haven't you? Why will you not be courageous against one small bestial creature?" Shinji didn't know how to say that he fought with a super powered mechanical humanoid called an Evangelion and he heeded to he linked with the powers of heaven from HIS time to do such a thing. "Whatever power you have, summon it now before the demon outside the door consumes you and everyone here." Shinji nodded and began to focus deep within, his mind searching for that familiar light whom he called upon before to do battle with Demons, with Angels, with himself. Suddenly his body was illuminated with blue fire as the door was ripped off there wooden hinges by a vile clawed arm, whose attached body shadowed the door, a set of red eyes peering within, a trail of corpses in its wake. Shinji felt the familiar power returning to him and manifesting again, but differently. The light surrounded him and encased his body from the outside, as plates of armor that covered his body and a helmet that shielded his face. The power then forged a blade in his hand that glowed a fiery red. Shinji admired the amazing new shape his EVA's power had manifested and he then looked at the demon before him. The old man feel to his side, his eyes trembling at the power this mere BOY wielded in the face of such a creature. Shinji charged through the doorway, his blade of fiery light ripping through the air, catching the demon off guard completely. 

"What samurai are YOU!" the demon gutturally stammered, his eyes never leaving Shinji's amazing sword, which steamed with small arc's of flame.

"I am Shinji Ikari, slayer of Angels, Demons and those in the span of time who would try to claim mankind for their own!" The demon's red eyes suddenly paled in comparison to threat in Shinji's eyes as his body began to glow red, his speech becoming a hideous grown that resonated throughout his body. NO, Shinji thought, not HIM, not now!!! 

"You….are….my NEMESIS!" Shinji beastly shouted, his eyes glowing madly as he jumped into the demons embrace, his sword cleaving flesh and bone in the creatures shoulder. Shinji gripped the massive wound with his purple and black gloved hand, clenching it HARD as he swung against the monsters weight and slammed it to the ground, the red blade of fire chopping off the hideous thing's right arm in the process. The demon tried to run, tried to escape but could not. It was trapped and was facing something as hideous as itself. This man in the glowing samurai armor, ho wielded a sword of light, seemed to have fiery wings of his OWN. The demon believed it was hallucinating but in truth, it was not, "Ikari" had re-emerged, his powerful presence bringing with it a torrent of heat and suffering which the Oni was now feeling head on. Shinji suddenly quelled IKARI'S vile presence, his boy coming under sane control again. The demon sensed the sudden shift in the samurai's eyes and roared to life, his wigs arching outward. However this actin never saw fruit was a sword of blue light streaked through his head with such force that it explode. As the body fell lifeless Shinji saw a figure in green armor, his face masked like Shinji's, in the familiar form of the EVANGELION Fenrir's face, his two eyes slits glowing faint blue.

"It would seem heaven has given us new powers in this place eh Shinji?" Tyr said, his hand being cast out to help Shinji up. Shinji, dazed, took Tyr's hand and they embraced as fast as they could their minds at ease to know the other was alive.

The cloaked man in armor watched these events unfold from outside the Inn, his eyes piercing through walls. The creature he had called form the forests to do his bidding obviously didn't have as much power when compared to the heavenly light wielded by not one but TWO of these "destroyers".

"Damn you Junho!" the figure hissed as the let the thick rain cloak his body and he faded out, his hunger still there.…and BEGGING to be unleashed. Patience, the man whispered to himself. You will emerge soon indeed, that you will. 

"What a Chimera, that is man! What a novelty! What a Monster, what a chaos, what a contradiction, what a prodigy."


End file.
